Sent Through Time
by MoonPrincess919
Summary: When the Infinity Clock's pieces are sent flying, Lucy disappears into the sky shortly before Natsu can catch her. Waking up from her fall, the young blonde finds herself nearly four hundred years in the past! If she wants to get home, she'll need to uncover her family's biggest secret. Slight AU
1. Proglouge - The Clock Breaks

**Author's Note: So, I made a few changes to correspond with my improved writing style. I hope you guys like the changes I made. Tell me what you think in the comments.**

* * *

"How will this affect her?" Erza asked.

We could hear the archivist turning a few pages before he replied. "I wish I knew. All it says is the clock will disassemble."

"Yeah, but it could send her flying too!" said Elfman.

"Come on, there's gotta be another way!" Natsu yelled. I could hear how desperate his voice sounded. _Oh, Natsu..._

"I'll give it a shot!" I began to focus the Infinity Clock's magic.

"But Luce -"

"I couldn't let the other Celestial wizards stay asleep for a hundred years. If there's something I can do to save them, I won't hesitate. That's what it means to be a FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!"

And with that, the clock began to glow as I accelerated the Celestial Wizards' time by a century. Electric pain shot through me as I tried to hold on. One by one they each awoke, breaking the flow of their power to the clock. All the pieces broke apart and scattered across the sky, the remnants of its magic covering the sky like a shower of stars. My vision blurred as I finally succumbed to the pain.

* * *

I was acutely aware of Natsu calling my name. _Natsu..._ No matter how hard I tried, my eyes wouldn't close. Suddenly, I was aware of the grass under me. _They won't close...I don't know what's happening. It feels like I'm being sucked into another world._

A bright purple light consumed my vision before fading into a warm yellow. When my eyes finally adjusted to the change, I was greeted by trees towering above with sunlight peeking through them. Their leaves rustled and waved in the wind as it whistled a soft tune of serenity. I sat up and looked around. The ground was mostly grassy with a few rocks here and there. I could hear ungodly, inhuman cries echoing around me.

"Natsu?" Nothing.

"Erza?" Again, nothing.

"Is anyone there?" Silence.

Sighing, I got up and started to explore my surroundings. It felt like hours before I finally made it out of the forest. Just beyond the treeline, there was a small village. The farmers were working tirelessly in the fields, clearly trying to push themselves. One of them, an elder man with snowy hair and welcoming brown eye, happened to look up and see me.

"Hello there Miss. Any chance you're lost?" His hair was tied in a low ponytail on his neck. His clothes looked worn from consistent years of fieldwork. There was a kind smile on his lips as he put his handheld shovel down. Carefully getting up from the towel he was kneeling on, the elder farmer made his way over to me. He was much taller than I'd first thought.

"I think so." Laughing nervously, I took in more of my surroundings.

The village seemed to rely on crops for trade by the looks of it. Each side of the main street was lined with vendors and stalls. A few of them had little trinkets and knick-knacks here and there.

Small children were playing in the smaller streets, laughing and running around. The sight of it made me smile. It reminded me of Fairy Tail and the constant brawls that broke out.

I was snapped out of my observance when the man patted me on the shoulder. "Come child. I'll show you around and then we can figure out how you got here."

I followed him, slightly unnerved by the looks a group of cloaked people gave me as we walked through the village.

He led me to a small hut on the other side, a little separate from the others. As we walked in, a loving smile brightened his wrinkled face. He slid his shoes off and I followed suit. Raising a hand to his mouth, he called, "Elizah, I'm home."

The sound footsteps quietly thumped around upstairs before an elder woman appeared at the railing. She looked much like the man except for her striking green eyes. Despite her age, there was a fire in them.

There was something else, something familiar in them that I couldn't place. I brushed it off as she padded down the stairs to greet us.

"Welcome home dear. I see you've brought a guest with you."

"Yes, well, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be down shortly." He chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead. She returned his kiss with a smile. Their simple happiness warmed my heart. "Why don't you introduce yourself, young lady."

Turning a polite smile to the elder woman. "My name is Lucy."

"Well, hello Lucy. My name is Elizah. The one who brought you here is my husband Thomas." She walked over to a table in the next room, gesturing for me to sit down, as she continued into the kitchen. "I have some tea on the stove, would you like some?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." The clinks of clay and porcelain from the kitchen made me a bit uncomfortable. Here I am, some random stranger whose lost, and they've happily invited me into their house. They're basically offering to help me and I have no idea how I'll return the favor.

Elizah returned a few minutes later with a wooden tray carrying two clay teacups. When she set it on the table, I carefully grabbed the closest one and took a sip.

"So," the elder woman started as she sat next to her husband, "what is a young lady like you doing in our small village?"

"Well, my friends and I were doing a job in another village not far from here. We got separated after a group of bandits attacked us on our way back." It was close enough to the truth. The Neo Oracion Seis had attacked us, dragging us into the fight. By using the clock's power, I had gotten myself stuck...wherever I am.

"Oh, my!" Something in her tone hinted she knew I was hiding something. I gulped, hoping she wouldn't push. "Why don't you stay with us for a while. At least long enough to get back on your feet before you leave."

I was skeptical. No one had ever offered us housing when we weren't working for them. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Besides, we don't get many visitors." The genuine warmth in her smile melted my fears. It wouldn't hurt to stay a little while. Maybe I could investigate and figure out what happened to me.

"Thank you."

* * *

That evening while eating dinner with them, something was nagging at the back of my mind. The forest I woke up in felt strangely familiar. "Thomas, I've been meaning to ask, what is the name of this little village?"

"Magnolia." I froze at his answer. There was no way!

Beginning to sweat nervously, I asked, "What year is it? The guild I work for doesn't have many calendars hanging up."

He laughed a little, suspicion swimming in his brown eyes. "I see... The year is X401."

My eyes widened. _How did I end up nearly four hundred years in the past?!_ Thomas snapped me out of my thoughts with a question. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no...I just thought more time had passed." I gave a nervous smile. _What am I going to do now?_


	2. Chapter 1 - And So It Begins

**Author's Note: I had lost inspiration for this story for a long time. I had almost deleted it forever, but I'm glad I kept it. In all honesty, I have no idea where this will go so please bear with me! Tell me what you think in the comments!**

* * *

Later that evening, I was looking around the living room as they set up an extra bed. They refused to let me help them too. As I walked by a cabinet, a picture frame caught my eye. In the picture, a younger version of Elizah was smiling with her arm around a woman who looked almost exactly like my mom.

"Miss Lucy?" The elder woman called from upstairs, startling me out of my thoughts.

Setting the frame back down, I looked at her nervously. I didn't want her to think I was nosy. "Ah, yes Elizah-san?"

She didn't respond as she carefully made her way down the steps, cane in one hand, railing in the other. I walked over to help support her as we moved back to the living room. She looked at the picture I had had and smiled. There was something painful in the way she smiled. "Are you perhaps related to Adynea?"

"Ady...nea?"

"Yes." She carefully made her way down the stairs and walked up to me. Her slightly shaky hands gently put the frame back down. "She was my best friend back in the day. A lovely woman with a beautiful gift."

"What was her gift?"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle, as though remembering it vividly. "An ancient magic that was specific to her. No one had seen anything like it."

"Really?" I tilted my head in confusion. A form of magic no one had heard of? Maybe it was something we discovered more in the future. With the year being X401, it was possible.

Elizah nodded, setting both hands on her cane. Her aged green eyes scrutinized me with a searching gaze. I squirmed nervously. No one had ever given me such an intense look before. It made me wonder what she was looking for.

When she finally relaxed, I breathed a sigh of relief. She chuckled at my response.

"You look a lot like her Miss Lucy." There was a knowing look in her eyes as she sad that. It made me more than a little suspicious, but I felt like I could trust her.

"Really?" Elizah nodded, starting upstairs and gesturing for me to follow her.

"I just hope you find what you're looking for here." And with that, she left for the bedroom she shared with her husband.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I gathered as much information as I could. It was a challenge to avoid attracting attention. Wherever I turned, there was a cloaked person just out of sight. It struck me as odd that a small, homely village would be flooded with such mysterious people.

Despite that, I learned this village would soon become Magnolia. The night before I appeared, a bright purple light consumed the forest. Many of the villagers said it was a sign that trouble was brewing. Normally, I'd brush it off but this time I had to agree. Whoever brought me here was the cause of that light. If I could find them, maybe I could ask why they brought me here.

"Miss, are you alright?" The shopkeeper interrupted my thoughts. I scratched my head and chuckled nervously. _Almost forgot I was shopping._

"Oh. Yeah, I was just thinking." He looked at me incredulously before turning to another customer.

SIghing, I took my new clothes off of the counter and hung them over my arm. My thoughts drifted to Elizah and Thomas and I smiled. They had been so nice to me since I arrived. It felt like having grandparents, something I've never had before.

Though I suspected Elizah was hiding something. Every time I would do something - talk about my friends, demonstrate my magic, or offering to help her out - she would smile knowingly. Whenever I asked, she would brush it off as nostalgia. I never thought much about it before, but now...

Chills ran down my spine, interrupting my thoughts. A horrible sense of foreboding pushed my pace into a sprint. I stuffed my new clothes into the backpack I bought after I first arrived. I weaved through all people and huts in my way, uncaring of the strange looks they gave me. If this sense was right, Elizah and Thomas were in trouble.

When I finally made it to their hut, the door was slightly ajar. Panic rushed through me but I swallowed it. Gently pushing the door further, I slowly walked inside. Tiptoeing into the dining room revealed slanted shelves and broken dishes. Splatters of blood here and there made my heart clench.

Before I could search more, I heard voices.

Judging from the distinctive tones, there was at least three of them. They were clinking glass bottles and congratulating themselves about something. I started walking backward only for one of the boards to creak. I froze.

"What was that?" one asked.

"I don't know." The floor creaked again. Someone was coming my way. "I'll check it out."

I cursed under my breath as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Quickly glancing around the room to see if there was anything I could use to throw as a distraction, I spotted a nearby stick. It as only after I picked it up that I realized it was Elizah's cane. Blood was all over it and that could only mean one thing. I struggled to reign in my sorrow and focus on the footsteps.

Taking a deep breath, I waited for the person approaching. As soon as they rounded the corner, I gasped. The person who appeared around the corner was cloaked; just like the people she'd run into around town.

When their eyes met, she saw two black voids. I felt something in me change, like a sudden surge of magic. The cloaked figure must have noticed because his voids widened before he lept toward me.

* * *

 **Natsu**

"LUCY!" I watched in horror as the blonde haired mage disappeared into a strange purple light.

I dropped to the ground, looking down at my hands. After all this time, I still couldn't protect her! My anger swelled and I punched the ground.

The sound of footsteps came from behind me and I glanced back. Erza, Gray, and the others were yelling at me for running off and asking where Lucy went. Too distracted by my thoughts, I didn't respond. How could he possibly tell them she'd disappeared?

The sound of metal clanging slightly reached my ears. Everyone immediately went silent. "Natsu, what happened?"

"I-, there was a purple light and she just...disappeared. It took her!" Before Erza could ask any more questions, the light appeared again. It seemed to pulse a few times before engulfing all of us.

"What?" My instincts went crazy, screaming that danger was nearby. I didn't have time to react before it swallowed me. Everyone called my name and tried to reach out to them. For some reason, I couldn't even touch anyone, not even Erza; and she was right next to me.

The blinding light became too much and I had to shield my eyes. When it finally faded, I heard an explosion in the distance.

I jumped to my feet and ran toward the sound. My senses were still a bit jumbled. As I neared a village, I hoped wherever that light had brought me was where it had taken Lucy.

There was only one way to find out!


End file.
